The Truth Within
by azkabanrunaway
Summary: Harry returns to the Dursley's after year 5, but soon will find out the truth about Sirius Black


The fifth year had ended, Harry was once again returning to the home of the Dursley's, although now it would be a little easier for he knew the reasons for it.

"You know we are still yet to get sight of this godfather of yours." Uncle Vernon told him as the collected him the King Station.

"Yeah well it will be a little hard now." Harry murmured under his breath.

"And why would that be?"

"Sirius, he's… Sirius was killed while battling Lord Vol…" Harry now understood why it was hard for others to say the name. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named not only took away his parents but also the only real family he ever knew, his godfather. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is the reason he must return every year to the Dursley's when it is clear that they do not want him to live there. Harry chocked back tears as he realised for the first time that the Dursley's would be home to him for then next few years and he would have to stay until it was safe for him to be else where in the world.

It was the first time that Harry ever saw Aunt Petunia show empathy for him in anyway. Although she did not voice her feelings Harry could see in her face sadness fall into her eyes.

"Just what this world needs one less of your kind." Uncle Vernon just laughed.

Harry silently loaded his stuff into the car. Not another sound was heard from him on the way home.

When they got to the house there were already Owls waiting for him when he got there. Six to be exact, two were fan mail, one was from Dumbledore explaining to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia what had happened the year before, but the last letter Harry didn't open till he got upstairs by himself:  Dear Harry,  I just want you to know that I am here for you when ever you need me. We both lost someone very close to our hearts and I feel the same now as you do. If you ever need someone to talk to I am here.

Remus J. Lupin

P.S. Only on the night of a full moon can I not be reached. Just a little reminder. But I am sure you already knew that.

Harry read the letter and wished that Professor Lupin could be there with him. Lupin was the most father like figure in his life apart from Sirius. Why anyone would have a problem with him Harry could not understand.  Professor Lupin is a werewolf, but with the help of the Wolfsbane Potion Snape makes for him once a month, he is a rather "tame" werewolf, if such the idea is plausible.

Harry wiped the tears that were now forming in his eyes as he placed the letter in his secret hiding space, under the loose floor board. The next few days no one really bothered Harry, they let him just stay up in his room and mourn the lost of Sirius.  July 31 arrived with little or no problems through the summer, Aunt Petunia's doings, Harry believed. This was the day he was sixteen, though he did not feel like getting out of him room.

The sound of scratches were coming from his window, Pig, Ron's owl, was standing there with a few others.

"Pig, what are you doing here?" Harry questioned while removing the package attached to his leg. Pig buzzed happily around the room, feeling good with himself for doing his job. The others followed suit, giving Harry his package the flying around the room before leaving about there journey once again.

Once the whole lot was gone Harry began looking at what he had received. There was a gift from the Weasley family with a note from Ron.  Harry,

Just thought you would enjoy this on your birthday.  Well I haven't heard from you but I guess since the Ministry hasn't brought you back with them everything is going okay for you for the most part this summer. Please tell me if I am wrong. Well I don't know if you know yet or not, but Hermione and I are well, we are together.  I wish you could be here with all of us this summer is awesome. Please you know how to contact me if you want us to come get you. Well I hope you enjoy!

Ron  In the box there were allsorts of stuff. There were candies from Honey Dukes, different games and tricks from Zonko's jokes shop, but what toped all others there were pictures of what the others were doing for there summer holiday.

Harry opened a chocolate frog and began flipping the photos. At the bottom of the stack there was a copy of the Daily Prophet on the cover was the picture of Sirius, but this time it wasn't his shot from Azkaban, instead it was the one from James and Lily's wedding. Sirius was younger and better looking, everyone in the photo was laughing, Sirius the hardest of them all.

The article that went with it read:  Sirius Black Charges Dropped

Upon resent discoveries, Sirius Black the first person ever to break out of Azkaban has had all of the charges against him dropped upon the discovery that Peter Pettigrew lives. Not only does Pettigrew live, he is known to be working and spying for the Dark Lord. Sadly these new revelations became known only days after the heroic death of Black, while he fought He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.  The smile that crossed Harry's face was priceless. 'Now everyone knows, Sirius was a hero not the villain that they all thought he was.' Harry thought to himself. Soon the Magical World will remember Sirius for a great man no just for the convicted murderer they all thought him to be. Just then Harry noticed a letter that had a paw print on it but not just any paw print it was that of a large dog. The print was large and dark. Harry knew at once who the print belonged to. Quickly he opened the envelope, inside there was a small rock. The meaning of such a treasure Harry could not comprehend.

Harry reached in and grabbed the rock with hopes he could figure it out. As he touched it, it became obvious to Harry what it was. The rock was a port-key and now he was being sent to a unknown place. The last time this happened Harry was sent to a graveyard in a Muggle town where Tom Riddle grew up. And this is where the Dark Lord's return to power began. Harry shut his eyes tight and wished beyond all wishes that the place where he ends up is safe.

Harry felt himself hit the ground with extreme force causing him to fall over. When he got up the courage to open his eyes Harry knew where he was. He was at Hogwarts. He was in Snape's office.

"About time Potter." Snape snapped quickly.

"You? But the letter… Sirius…"

"Yeah well I needed you to open the letter soon so I just made a print hoping you would see it."

"You gave me hope that Sirius could still be alive."

"But you see, Potter, that is why I brought you here to begin with." Snape's greasy black hair was even messier then it normally is. It almost looked as though he had been raking his fingers through it out of frustration for days now.

Harry remained silent, if anyone was to know something about the disappearance, or worse actual death, of Sirius, it would be Snape.

"As much as I can not stand that man, I have too felt his loss. Though I have good information to believe that Sirius Black did not die that day at the Ministry of Magic…"

"Professor?"

"May I, or are you going to just keep interrupting me?" Snape spat at him.

"Sorry, sir."

"As I was saying, back when Black and I were in school together he tried to kill me. I know you know the story but…"  Late one evening just as the Full moon was began to shine in the softly clouded sky, Snape saw Lupin exiting the school building and sneaking towards the Womping Willow. The Willow's branches began to fly around then suddenly they stopped and Lupin crawled under the tree.

"What is he up to now." Snape thought.

"Hey, Sev, up to anything fun lately?" Black appeared behind Snape.

"Black why don't you pick on someone else for a change?" Snape tried to convince him.

"You know Sev, being the great guy that I am, I will tell you how to get down there to see where that tunnel leads." Snape looked up intrigued.

"If you take a long stick and touch it to the third knot the branches will stop hitting." After saying this Black continued down the hall towards the Great Hall.

"You know Sev, you should come with me we are…" Black turned around just in time to see Snape running toward the tree.

"Severus I was only kidding… Stop Please stop! Don't go down there… Remus is a… Severus!" Black ran after Snape but it was too late.

"Padfoot, what are you yelling about?" James appeared just in time.

"I was kidding with Severus and he took me seriously, he just went under the Womping Willow."

"So?"

"Prongs, there is a full moon. Moony is already changed."

"Holy…" but before the sentence was finished the two of them had changed into there animal counterparts and were heading down the familiar tunnel towards the Shirking Shack. Snape let out a loud yell and Prongs was there to hold off Moony while Padfoot lead Severus out towards safety.  "The fact that they two of them saved my life still haunts me till this very day…"

"But what does that have to do with…"

"Potter do you want to know why I brought you here or not?"

"Sorry sir."

"Now, you see Sirius felt bad and was always trying to get me to forgive him. I never did until the day that he showed up here just hours after your parents were killed. In his hand was a piece of paper that he asked me to keep till he died, and that was the day that he cornered Pettigrew and was then captured and placed in Azkaban."

Harry almost said something then realised what had happened just moments before.

"Sirius said that the letter contained all of the secrets." Snape continued.  Snape handed Harry the letter.

Harry opened it very quickly.  I take it because this letter is being read I haven't had time to tell anyone the secrets about myself.

Well I just want to tell you that Just before everyone was sent into hiding… Well you see James knew that his number was up he was going to die and that was all there was to it. But James had a family a son. I made arrangements, Lily knew the way out and if something was to happen there were six secret passageway that only James, Lily, Remus, Peter, and I knew. But only James and I know the other secret.

James and I are going to perform a switching spell so I will be staying in his home with Lily and young Harry but James will be safely away from it all and I will make sure that Lily and Harry get out alright. I just want this to be my living record so that everyone who reads this know that James Potter is the man is Sirius Black's body.

Sirius Black  Snape jumped as Harry read it aloud.

"That was my dad?" Harry questioned.

"I knew something just wasn't right about him when he returned from Azkaban, more so then the normal symptoms. His eyes had changed and he didn't know small things, as well he held more hatred for me. Just before it got really bad, Black and I, the real Black, we had become friends. But he would have never told that to James. James would have been livid."

"So you knew?"

"I knew something was wrong, different, I just didn't know what it was." Snape helped Harry return home.  The Dursley's, unbelievably, were worried about him when they couldn't find him.

"Potter! Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry sir, it was a port-key there was nothing I could do about it. I had no idea what was to happen."

"We are just glad to know nothing serious happened." Aunt Petunia said almost smiling at him.

Harry ran up the stairs without another word. He put the letter in under the floor board, then pulling out his pen he began to write.   Professor Lupin,   Today I was in Snape's office and he had a letter from Sirius. This letter was given to him by Sirius just after my parents died. It said that right after you all went into hiding he and my father preformed a switching spell. Sirius died when my mother did. That wasn't my dad, instead, dad went to Azkaban.  It just hit him that if Sirius hadn't been in Azkaban that was his father. Twelve years he spent there with the Dementors feeding on his happy memories. Emotions rushed over Harry, he really did get to know his father, but now he is gone and he never really got to know him, he got to know him as Sirius. Why hadn't James told Harry who he really was? Why did he have to keep it such a secret. He decided that Lupin would know.  Professor, Why would my dad not tell me this? I thought you would be the one to know this answer. Please write me back as soon as possible. I need to know!

Harry

P.S. Why would Snape have the letter?  Hedwig quickly flew next to him. She really wanted to deliver this letter as every other letter.  Two days later, not a letter appeared for Harry but instead it was Lupin himself.

"Harry is there anywhere we can go just to talk?" Lupin asked when all the Dursleys appeared to see this visitor.

"Yeah," Harry led Professor Lupin up the stairs and into his room. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to see this letter." Harry pulled the letter out of the floor and showed it to Professor Lupin. Lupin carefully read through the letter. "I knew it, I knew it!" he said aloud.

"Knew what" Harry asked.

"I knew that it was not Sirius the moment I saw him. There was just something different about him. Not in the way he acted because I just thought that to be effects of Azkaban, there was something different about his eyes."

"Snape said he noticed something wrong about him too. I thought that Snape never was around you guys, how would he be able to notice something different like that?" Harry questioned.

"Well Harry, see Snape never hung out with James, Peter, or I, but Sirius that was a different story. After that day that Sirius and James saved Snape, Sirius did nothing but try to get Snape to forgive him."  Sirius walked behind Snape, "Sev, you can't stay mad at me forever. You know that!"

"Watch me!" Snape would always reply.

"Sevvy," Sirius cut Snape off in the middle of the hall and forced him to look him in the eye. "You know that I didn't mean for you to listen to me and besides I thought that you already knew why Remus always disappears."

Snape tried to look the other direction but there was something about Sirius's eyes that no one could resist.

"If I say that I believe you will you then leave me alone?"

"Almost," Sirius smiled.

"What else?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch with me, next weekend is our trip to Hogsmeade?"

"Sirius," Snape didn't know what to do. Was Sirius asking him out on a date? "What do you mean?"

"I mean let me make it up to you. Let me show you that I really am a good guy."

"And what about James?"

"James will never know. Come on, you and me, just one lunch and if you don't have fun or enjoy yourself, I promise I will leave you alone. Deal?" Snape let out a loud sigh. "Deal."

The day had come, and Sirius wooed Severus. He was more then kind to him the whole time he was a down right gentlemen.

The two disappeared in the woods that led toward the Shrieking Shack.

"Well Sev, did you have a fun time?" Sirius asked. "Would you like to go out with me another time?"

Severus never said anything he just headed down the passage way that had started this whole ordeal.

Sirius's head dropped as Snape vanished into the darkness. Then there was a bright light and a note had been inserted into Sirius's hand.

"Yes!" It said in Snape's hand writing.

"Yes!" Sirius said jumping into the air excited. "He said yes!" he said to himself over and over again.

"Who said yes?" James questioned as he came up behind him.

"Remus, Remus said that he would help me with my report about werewolves that was assigned in my..." Sirius thought then realised that there was only one class that James did not have with him. "Charms."

"Why would you have report over werewolves in Charms?"

"Extra Credit." Sirius answered quickly.

"Oh," James smiled then walked with his friend to the castle.  "Naturally, Sirius came straight to me so that I wouldn't give him away. He told me the story and I was more then happy to help. Of course it came as a complete shock to me that Sirius was with Snape."

"Sirius and Snape?"

"Yes, and that would be why Snape knew there was something different about Sirius because James didn't know about the two. He would have just treated him the same that he had always treated him."

"How would Snape end up with the letter, my dad wouldn't of known about them so why would he take it there after the real Sirius died? And why wouldn't he have told me who he really was?"

"Those are questions by which I have no answer. But I promise you I shall find an answer and contact you once more." Lupin smiled at Harry. Click! Lupin apperated and the Dursleys ran upstairs to find out what the loud noise was.

Lupin found himself standing outside of Hogwarts and he took off towards the castle, down the dark stairway to the old door that separated Lupin from the answers he was seeking.

He knocked hard on the dungeon door.

"Who is it?" A dark voice rang out.

"Remus, Severus I need to talk to you." Snape opened the door, "What?"

"Harry told me."

"I thought he would. Well, this is what happened after we first ended up together." He let out a heavy sigh, "And where he learned it all."  "I have to go to the library," Sirius yelled to James as he ran through the common room.

Although Sirius was actually going towards the Room of Requirements to meet up with Severus. There was a large fire in the hearth, a couch across the room from that and a bookcase that lined the walls.

Sirius stood in the centre of the room and waited for Sev to get there. After a few minutes though, he walked over to the bookcase and looked at the book that were there, Spells for the Real World, Magical Animals and Half-Humans, and there were many more which seemed very interesting to him. He picked one of them up and began to read through it. The page where he opened it was about a switching spell.

"What are you doing?" Snape walked in the door, still out of breath.

"Did you know there was a spell that would allow out to switch bodies with someone else?"

"A Switching Spell?" Snape looked at him questionably. "Now why would you want to do a thing like that?" Snape stepped up close and ran his fingers through Sirius's long hair.

As the two bodies came near to each other Sirius dropped the book. They stumbled towards the couch. They were making out so intensely it was almost dry humping.

Severus moved on top and pinned Sirius down to the couch. Sirius made a loud moan, which echoed through the room.

The sound of the door opening expelled the Sirius's moan. They both jumped and Severus ended up on the ground.

"Oh, you're in trouble now!" It was Flitch who appeared the in thrush hold.

"I am taking you both to the headmaster!"

The two got up and followed Flitch out to Dumbledore's office. "Chocolate Frog!" The great door opened before them.

"Flitch?" Dumbledore questioned. His eyes fell between Sirius then to Severus, "What is the meaning of this?"

"I found these two in the Room of Requirements they were, well they weren't where they were supposed to be."

"Thank you, I will take in from here." Dumbledore nodded to Flitch who had a satisfied smirk on his face before he left.

"Boys?"

Both boys' faces turned bright red.

"Now I know that you were not doing anything that hasn't been done before, but I am going to have to ask you please not in the Room of Requirements." Dumbledore smiled at them. "The lot of students find other places, places where Flitch doesn't regularly go.  Everyone smiled.

Dumbledore let them go, but as they exited the office they ran into James just outside the doors.

"What were you doing in there?" James asked as he saw the two leave Dumbledore's office doors.

Sirius had a blank expression on his face. "Fighting! We both ended up with detention." Severus answered for him.

"Yeah!" Sirius rolled his eyes then moved away from Severus.

"Let's go, and get away from this git. Bet he started it and all didn't he?" James muttered as he turned to walk away. Sirius reached towards Severus and squeezed his hand, when James was not looking.

"Sorry," he whispered.  "A few years later, right before it happened," Snape let out a heavy sigh.  Snape sat in his new office's just days before term started. He was Hogwarts' new potions master. Sirius ran quickly down the stairs and through the door.

"Sirius." Severus looked up Sirius's eyes were watery. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry," Sirius wrapped his arms around Severus's neck. "I can't tell you what is going on, but I just want you to know that I love you!" Sirius burrowed his face into the side of Severus's neck. "I will always love you! Nothing will ever change that!"

"Sirius, I love you too."

After an hour of holding each other, Sirius kissed him hard and passionate and excused himself from the room. "If I come back act as if I was never here. Act as though you don't like me!"

Sirius left Hogwarts and apparated to The Potter's new residence. James almost finished with a letter that he then tied to an owl which took it to Gringotts.

"What was that?"

"My letter for Lily, just in case something happens to me. To prove that we switched."

"Yeah, umm, I have one, but I don't have family to give it to and anyone else would be risky. Do you know someone who would keep it safe?" ::Severus would!:: he thought

"What about Pete?" James asked.

"I hate Pete and wouldn't trust him with a rock let alone something this important. This person would have to be trustworthy as well as very responsible."

"Umm, well I can't believe I am going to ever suggest this but…"

::Could he be thinking what I am thinking?:: Sirius was excited.

"Snape is a very responsible person and he is at Hogwarts now so he is safe there and I know for a fact that he is no longer a Death Eater."

"He was never a real Death Eater." Sirius said a little to forceful. "Well I mean if you were him and everyone you knew was going to follow this one wizard wouldn't you go with them. I, eh, have this feeling that he didn't even believe in the things that were going on and was acting like a spy the whole time for Dumbledore. How else do you think that we found some of the things we found out."

"Hey don't forget I was the one who figured out who he really is." James stopped him.

"Well anyway, I think you are right Snape would be a good person. I guess I can give this to him later."

"No I will be the one giving it to him. Remember you are going to be me from now on."

"That's what I meant!"

"Alright let's get this over with." James pulled out his wand and Sirius followed suite.

"Now it has to at the same time. We can't be off by one second nothing!"

"Count of three?"

"Count of three…One…Two…" James's breath caught in his throat "Three… Alvasus ConDaius!" The room filled with a bright orange light! The two bodies fell to the ground as they were consumed by the light. Then bright beams crossed the room opposite them.

The body forms stoop up rubbing their eyes and faces.

"Is that what I really look like?" Sirius questioned with a laugh.

"You need to get to my house, Lily will get worried soon."

"Don't worry she is in good hands." Sirius winked at James.

"Padfoot if you so much as…"

"Don't worry it would be like, well, you know… She is basically my sister."

"But you can't let her know it is not me." Sirius apparated before James's house.

"24 Geldrod Court!" He recited. A sweet little country house appeared before him.

"Lily I am home." Sirius even sounded just like James it was scary.

"Oh James, I was beginning to worry." She came up and kissed her husband. As there lips brushed together, James's body tensed up. "What's the matter?"

"Oh nothing," Sirius just smiled it off, "Where's Harry?"

"Napping."   James grabbed Sirius's letter and through the Floo Network appeared in Snape's office.

"Sirius?" Snape questioned as Sirius stepped out, the words of which Sirius said earlier replayed in his head. 'If I am to return act as though you don't like me.' Snape still didn't understand, but did as instructed. "What are you doing here?" He growled.

"I have a very important paper and hoped you would guard it until I tell you otherwise, or…" James trailed off as his eyes wondered around the room. There was something familiar about it, though he did not know what. Even looking at Snape made his whole body feel weird.

"What is it?" Snape questioned as he received the letter.

"You must not open it or tell anyone you have it!" James looked at him again, he felt something inside of him that he only felt when he looked at Lily, but what was it?

"What happens if I do?"

"Just don't! Lives depend on it! Hopefully you care about more then just yourself. Hopefully you care enough about another life that you will just keep it. Only reveal it if I am to die!"

Snape was shocked at the words coming out of his lovers mouth. ::Why would he be so mean? Had he done something earlier that would make him upset at him?:: Jest then he noticed Sirius's eyes they were different; not the colour, or anything physical it was something deeper then that.

"Don't worry," Severus growled at him, "I'll keep it!"  "And that was the last time I ever saw him. Later that night, the dark lord attacked the Potter's and Black was sent to Azkaban."

"Lupin could see that Snape was upset reliving this moment, but Remus had to know.

Lupin laid a comforting arm on Snape's shoulder. Snape smiled but pulled away. "Now if you haven't noticed tonight is the full moon!" Snape returned to his desk and handed Lupin a goblet that contained Wolfsbane.

"I almost forgot." Lupin let out a heavy sigh and downed the liquid.

"You are lucky I am not as forgetful when it comes to this. If I were you might have killed someone by now." Snape took the goblet back and turned away.

"Severus, as always this has been a wonderful visit but I must return home."

Snape didn't reply.

Lupin let himself out and quickly rushed home. The night was coming in fast.

He made it home just in time for the moon to shine bright in the sky. The transformation had begun and the pain was so bad that it made him howl in pain. It was so loud that it echoed through the halls of his empty house.  Earlier that day, Harry had to explain to the Dursley's what had happened.

"What do you mean aparted?" Uncle Vernon questioned.

"Apparated, He used… umm… he made himself reappear somewhere else."

"Who was that?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"One of my Professors, Remus 'Moony' Lupin. He was one of my mum and dad's friends."

"Moony?"

"Umm, he's a werewolf."

"A what?" The three cried out in unison.

"Don't worry he is a tame werewolf."  Lupin lay on the floor, curled up in front of the empty fireplace. He had not have time to start on so he would stay warm all night. He shivered under the cold. His mind was going elsewhere though.

"Why would James tell me these past two years? What was he hiding?" The next morning came and painfully Remus changed back into his human self.

Once more he decided to head back towards Snape's. He went down to the dungeon.

"Severus, may I come in? I have more questions for you."

"Lupin why do you insist on appearing at my door. Aren't there others you can bother?" Snape growled as he opened the door.

"Do you have any idea why James didn't say anything?"

"I have never pretended or tried to understand that man," he glared.

"Come in."

"Don't you have any ideas?"

"If I was to make a guess I would say it was because of the Dark Lord." Snape sighed.

"But Vol-." Lupin stopped only at the look that crossed Snape's face. "The Dark Lord has not been in power but this last year what of the ones before that?"

"Fear."  Harry sat in his room he had gotten his letter and supply list for the next year.

The next morning he would be on his way to Hogwarts again, but today Diagon Alley!

His stuff was packed and he was just waiting for the Weasley's. They were to be there at any moment.

"HARRY POTTER!!" The ell of Uncle Vernon echoed through the halls that signalled the arrival of the Weasley's. Harry grabbed his stuff and quickly moved down the stairs.

"Harry!" Hermione was standing at the front door both of her parents behind her.

"Hi Harry!" Both of them said.

"Let me help you." Mr. Granger grabbed hold of one side of Harry's Trunk and helped him carry it to the car.

"What are you here?" Harry asked Mr. Granger.

"Well, Hermione thought it would be safer if we came, us being non-magical then other."

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia seem beside themselves. Two dentist and not magical they didn't seem that bad in the Dursley's eyes.

After a surprisingly long conversation with the Dursley's the Grangers excused themselves and headed out, next stop, Leaky Caldron." Harry and Hermione sat in the back seat, "I don't understand." Hermione was puzzled after reading the letter.

"Sirius Black, the one we knew he was not Sirius Black, he was my dad."

"Yeah I got that. I don't understand how they didn't get caught. I remember reading somewhere that the Ministry of Magic keeps a close eye for this kind of thing. It would be like an underage wizard using magic in a Muggle town. They would have gotten caught." Soon though they arrived outside the Leaky Cauldron.

"Come on you two, we have a lot to get." Mrs. Granger hurried them along.

"First stop, Gringotts, right?" Mr. Granger suggested.

"Yes, come on." The group moved through the bar and out the back to an old brick wall.

Hermione tapped her wand in a series of taps and the bricks moved apart, revealing Diagon Alley.

The street were full of people. The grangers and Harry made their way through the crowd towards the large Wizard bank.

First they went to Hermiones's vault. "Vault number 41. Key please." Then it was time to go to Harry's vault. He went inside to collect his money for the year. As he did he noticed something that he had never noticed before. There were a pile of papers next to the back wall.

Quickly he went back there and dug through them. One was particularly eye catching. He open it. It read:

Dear Loved ones,

Well, I guess this means I am gone. Or maybe not. The man in James Potter's body is in fact Sirius Black. Two months after going into hiding Sirius and I came up with a plan to protect Harry and Lily.

I don't know how he talked me into this, but I am going to go perform Switching spell on us so that he can protect them and I can wait. Sorry I did not tell you Lily, but we could not tell you lily, but we could have been in grave danger. Not only because of the Dark Lord, but if the Ministry of Magic found out we would be in trouble with the law also. The hour is upon us now which I am to become Sirius Black.

James Potter

Ps Sorry but I can't tell you how we did it without getting caught.

"This explains some things." Harry handed Hermione the letter.  "What do you mean Fear? James Potter feared nothing!" Lupin was livid.

"But he did, he feared for the life of those close to him." Lupin sat back down.

"There is one thing about that man that I respected, James protected the people he loved."  Harry, Hermione, and Ron whom the met up with at the Leaky Cauldron, were now on the train just a few miles from Hogwarts. Harry waited patiently he knew Dumbledore would be able to tell him more about the truth.

The train stopped and the children filed out of the cars. The carriages quickly paced up to the castle and the beginning of term feast would begin soon.

"Potter!" Professor Snape familiar growl greeted Harry at the door. "May I have a word with you?"

"Of… Of course, Professor." Harry nervously stepped to Snape. "I don't want you talking about what happened this summer. I assume by now Granger and Weasley already know what happened don't they?"

"Yes sir." Harry looked down nervously. "But I won't tell them you a Sirius I will keep it under wraps."

"That is not what I meant, but thanks. I meant if that got out the ministry would have to look into it. Trust me when I say you don't want them to take all the positive news about their golden Seeker James Potter." Snape had a point if this got out his father would no longer be looked at as a good man. A switching Spell is illegal and the person performing it get in more trouble then if they were to kill someone.

"Can I talk to Dumbledore?"

"Professor Dumbledore!"

"Sorry, sir. Professor Dumbledore."

"I don't know how the Headmaster would take it. But I can't stop you."

Could this be, Snape being nice, kind and even on the verge of friendly? Then Harry saw something he never thought he would ever see. Professor Snape winked almost like encouraging him to talk.

Harry took it as that and left to find Professor Dumbledore. It was too late; Professor Dumbledore was sitting in the Great Hall waiting for the right time to begin the feast.

Harry took his seat and waited till later.

"Another term begins and another group of students state here. More adventures, more classes, more friends. The years here at Hogwarts pass just as days going by.

"But I want you all to know that what you learn with in the castle walls will last a life time…" Dumbledore continued talking, but Harry's mind was wandering. There was a lot for him to be thinking about and he didn't come back to until the food appeared on the table before him. The meal soon finished and the students headed towards their houses. Ron and Hermione had to show the first years to the dormitory as part of their yearly duties. This gave Harry the time he need to talk to Dumbledore.

"Professor!" Harry finally caught up with him just outside his office doors.

"Harry? Is there someway I can help you?"

"I really need to speak with you… In private…" Dumbledore motioned for Harry to follow him.

"May I ask what this is about?" Harry reached into his robes and pulled out the letters and passed them to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore read through them and look up at him shocked. "I need you to do something for me. Go get Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape. As well do you have with you anything that would belong to James and Sirius."

"Yes," Harry was confused.

"I want you to get them and meet back here as soon as you can." Harry left without another word. He ran as fast as he could to the Snape's office. "Professor Snape? Dumbledore said that you need to get down as soon as possible. I think it has to do with Sirius and my dad." Harry didn't say anything else just went to the hospital wing and told Madam Pomfrey what Dumbledore said. One more stop and then he would know what was going on.

He dug through his trunk and found his father's cloak and the mirror that Sirius gave him for Christmas during his fifth year.

Soon he was back standing in Dumbledore's office. He placed the things on the desk and waited. With just a wave of his wand Dumbledore caused a bright orange beam of light to flash.

Two large ghostlike object appeared from them. Each soon took shape and fell in solid form on the ground on opposite sides of the room. Madam Pomfrey ran to the first one and in no time Sirius Black was standing before them all weak but very excited. Severus ran quickly to his side and helped him up.

If that was Sirius then that meant that the other form had to be…

Harry look over just as Pomfrey was helping him to his feet.

"Harry," James smiled.

"Dad?" Harry ran to his side and held him up. "Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"Well even though Vol…He-who-must-not-be-named was not strong, he still held dangerous I want to but could not run the risk of you or anyone else getting hurt." James sighed. "I am the one who found out Tom Riddle's true identity. That is why he was after me. If he knew I still lived he would kill everyone to get to me." The tears were coming in James's eyes as he held his son close to him.

Dumbledore explained why the Switching Spell was so dangerous. "When the person dies they are forever stuck as the other and their souls are unable to past to the afterlife. That is why the ministry has to be so careful about who does it. If the people aren't careful someone might be nonexistent for 16 years." Dumbledore looked at Sirius, who just smiled back.  The minister of Magic sat at his desk scratching his head. "You mean to tell me that the Dark Lord didn't kill you. He kidnapped you?"

"Yes sir! Had it not been for Harry and Severus we would still be at his hide out!" Sirius told him.

"Well do you know anything about his plot?"

"No we could not hear a thing from where we were." James finished.

"Well it is a wonderful day when such wizards are restored to us alive, especially when you've been believed to be dead for so long." the Minister shook their hands and handed them their own death certificates.  Lupin, Harry, James, Sirius, and Severus left eh Ministry of Magic. Sirius reached over and enter locked his fingers with Sev's. He no longer cared who saw him. Not even if it was James. He was in love with Severus Snape and he would tell anyone. The past 16 years he hadn't missed being close to him and was happy once again.

"Sirius, look at…" James looked over and saw the two holding hands, "Wait one half a light-year…"

"James, Severus and I have been together since school." James just stood there dumbfounded.

"Why didn't I know?"

"Umm, you always had a big problem with Severus. I didn't want you angry with me or even worse at him."

"I only had a problem with him because I thought you did. I had no reason to hate you." James smiled at Severus. After just standing there for a while James extended his hand to him. "I'm sorry!" Severus smiled and took his hand in his.


End file.
